


The need for control

by FaolanFillan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, Chains, Does Not Follow Timeline of show, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture, Wolfsbane Use, knife torture, nogitsune wanting control, talk of killing Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaolanFillan/pseuds/FaolanFillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine instead of the nogitsune using Oliver to threaten harm towards Malia for Stiles to give him full control the nogitsune kidnapped and tortured Derek.  Using the boys hidden feelings to force him to give up that little spark of control he still had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The need for control

**Author's Note:**

> Okay would like to start off by saying this is not a "I HATE MALIA" story, this is a "what if instead..." story. I am taking no sides in the Sterek/Stalia thing just wanted a little evil nogitsune torturing Derek scene...cause I am evil like that.
> 
> Once again do not own the characters just using them for torture and feels.
> 
> Let me know if I missed off any tags please or if I need to change my rating.
> 
> Thanks again to my poor friend who I pester every five minutes for them to check something. Without you Derek would have remained untortured...um, that came out wrong.
> 
> ...Enjoy!

The sound of a painful roar filled the old room under the abandoned, fire damaged Hale house. It was soon followed by the loud mocking laugh as a blood covered knife is placed back into the jar filled with wolfsbane water. Derek sagged in the seat he had been chained to for the past hour, sweat and blood mixing together to make trails from his wounds, slowly healing because of the wolfsbane. The sting of the latest slash on his chest causing him to grit his teeth, breathing hard as he felt the poison slow his healing. Slowly he lifted his head, eyes focussing in on the back of the person who had kidnapped him. How didn’t he notice before that there was something off about Stiles? His lip curled as the body turned gracefully without a moment of hesitation, which hurt more than the cuts all over his body. This was no longer Stiles, the clumsy Stiles they all knew. This was a nogitsune, the thing they had been hunting. The thing that had been causing so much destruction around town. The thing inside Stiles’ body was now looking at him, smirking as it looked over the marks that covered Derek’s body. Its hand reaches out grabbing the knife again as it takes a step closer moving unnaturally fast, the knife slitting the side of Derek’s face. The poison burned his skin, the pain was increased when he felt a fist connect with his cheek, the power much stronger than Stiles’ punches were. Derek was sure he felt something crunch under the impact, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. The nogitsune disappeared behind him and soon a burning sensation was working its way all over his back as Derek howled in pain feeling like his entire back was on fire. He felt his eyelids get heavier as his body tried its best to heal itself, once again he heard that unfamiliar laughter as he slipped into darkness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Slowly moving in a fluid motion that was so unlike Stiles, the nogitsune slide onto Derek’s lap, arms wrapping around the werewolf’s shoulders as his eyes glanced over the slowly healing marks. Derek groaned, his voice cracking from use as he slowly blinked, his eyes open at the sudden weight on his lap. For a second he could pretend it was only Stiles, but seeing the evil smirk appearing pushed that idea from his head. Derek’s lip curled up in disgust as the nogitsune shifted closer.

“You look so much better like this. All beaten up and breathless.” He reaches a hand up playing with a strand of Derek’s hair which resulted in the wolf flinching, a low growl echoing around the room. The nogitsune looked unfazed by this and instead leaned closer towards one of Derek’s ears whispering. “You should hear him scream in here. The poor boy has it bad for you.”

Laughing loudly he slips off Derek’s lap and begins to circle him, watching all his hard work healing. He lets a single finger graze over the healing skin as he goes, enjoying the uncomfortable twitches the werewolf makes at being touched. The nogitsune let his eyes close taking in and feeding off all the pain that was inside, feeling how much stronger it got at the mention of the boys feelings.

“You didn’t know that, did you? That this poor, weak, defenceless human had feelings for the angry, orphan, unloved werewolf.” He suddenly moves towards the table, gracefully picking up a dagger that has been soaked in Wolfsbane using it to slice across Derek’s forearm again. Derek roars in pain, his eyes flashing blue as he yanks and pulls at the chains binding him to the chair.

“Derek, it’s useless.” The nogitsune says in a sing song voice crouching down so as to look into Derek’s eyes. “Oh you should hear him,” he points to his head smiling, “let him go. Let him go.” He says in a mocking childlike voice. Derek growls and lunges forward, not that it does much use as the tight chains hold.

“You’re lying.” He manages to get out past his fangs as he glares at the nogitsune, watching the familiar face smirk in an unnatural way, watching the familiar body hold unnaturally still for so long. How had he not noticed the change? How different Stiles was acting, the slight hint of a change to his scent. He needed this abomination out of Stiles, he needed, the pack needed their goofy teen back.

The nogitsune stood to its full height causing Derek to tilt his head back, continuing to glaring at him. 

“Oh please don’t pretend like you haven’t noticed how he smells around you. How his glances last just a second too long on you.” He starts to move again, disappearing behind Derek who tries to turn his head to keep him in his sight. “How he always manages to save you even though he protests and says he hates you and wants you dead. You know exactly how he feels about you, but you have yet to show any interest in the poor boy.”

There is almost a slight swagger in his step as he goes back over to the table to pick up another knife. He holds it against his own chest, the tip poking through the shirt, feeling the beginning of pain as it starts to dig into the flesh. “Maybe I should hurt this body? Think about how easily it would break without me here to heal it. Shall we hear the human scream…”

His taunts are cut off by Derek roaring and pulling against the chains again, his cry of “STOP!” loudly echoing around the room.

“Oh look, the werewolf does have feelings.” He drops the knife onto the table watching Derek’s face as he tries to school his emotions having let his concern show. “Like I would harm him, harm us. He is more intelligent than the others who appeared at the door, he knows so much. How has anyone not seen the potential in this boy? Used his scheming ways to get things done?” He lets out a soft chuckle as Derek begins to growl again, the thought of Stiles being used too much for him to stay silent. “Don’t worry I will try not to harm him, too much. Although he already knows about all the people we have hurt, I doubt he will ever be the same.” 

Derek tries to lunge forward again at the laughing figure, but he finds himself restrained by two oni spirits. He begins to take in his surroundings, after being focused on the nogitsune for so long he sees the room in near darkness. How long had he been here? Why had no one tracked him yet? 

Finally the nogitsune turned his back to Derek, he could hear Stiles inside his head. The whole point of this little torture game was for Stiles to give up completely to him. Making sure he had full control. The kid was surprisingly strong willed even when he said he had given up there was still a, spark if you will, inside that refused to die out and give him full control over the boy but the torture session with the werewolf had seen to that. The boy had seen Derek in pain, and gave in far too quickly just to make it stop. Humans were such predictable things, love was usually involved and was always a weakness. Taking a deep breath he turned once again to face Derek, he was still putting up a little fight, but he knew it was useless. They both knew he would do nothing to harm this body. Slowly he stepped forward reaching an arm out, letting his fingers work their way through the werewolf’s hair. Derek growled and flinched at first but soon became still, jaw clenched in concentration as he tried not to move. He does not move even as his hair is painfully gripped and pulled to the side exposing his neck making his inner wolf howl in anger at the show of forced submission.

“Your ‘brother’ is close by and I have an appointment I must keep.” The nogitsune teases as he lets go of Derek’s hair roughly finishing absorbing the last of the wolf’s fear and pain, walking towards the door flanked by his two oni. In a matter of seconds they had disappeared leaving Derek alone in the basement under his old home. The slowly healing wolf lowers his head as he takes calming breaths, trying not to think of Stiles as lost. He would get him back, the pack would think of a way and then he would help him heal. His head whipped up, his expression blank as he focussed on Scott in the doorway, alpha eyes flashing red as he takes in the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos will be loved and cherished forever!


End file.
